O.G.'s Power Rangers Remakes List
Animation or Comics If the remakes would be done in animation, I would wish to do the style of Type Moon or SSSS Gridman (but if I had to pick on more I would be Freezing anime). If comics, then hopefully Boom Studios wouldn't mind doing remakes. Mighty Morphine season 1 Differences This remake balances both Sci-Fi and Fantasy elements. This remake explains the Dino theme due to the six tribes. The Dora Monsters are based on creatures of myth. The setting and/or atmosphere is similar to SSSS Gridman and/or Digimon Adventure Tri. (including S2, S3, Zeo, Turbo, and In Space) This remake reveals Tommy being descendent of one of the six tribes, and possessing the Dragon Dino Coin. Mordredia (Red), Rocky (blue), Adam (Black), and Aisha (yellow) took the other Rangers‘ places when Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini were seriously injured by Super Lokar. The Dinozords in this remake are more like the Wild Zords who bond with each of their ranger (same thing with Thunder Zords, Ninja Zords, and Zeo Zords). The Power Coins are now called Dino Coins, and they each represent a virtues: * T.Rex: Heroism * Saber Tooth: Kindness * Triceratops: Knowledge * Mammoth: Courage * Pteranodon: Grace * Dragon: Honer New characters Mordredia (Mordred): She the daughter of King Arthur, and an unnamed Saxon mother. * The Dora Knight/Knasty Knight suit is used for Mordredia's armor. Martha the IV: She's descendent from Martha of the Tarasque legend. She works at the church for the orphans, and knows the secrets of the six tribes New Zords Apatasaurus Dinozord (Dragon Megazord arms) Stegosaurus Dinozord (Dragon Megazord leg) Terror Bird Dinozord (Dragon Megazord leg) Terminology Dragon Masters: Mighty Morphine season 2 Differences Jason (Red), Trini (yellow), Billy (blue), Zack (green), Kat (Pink), and Fred Kalem (White) are part of the Thunder Team. The Aura and Kiba changers are called Thunder Morphers. The monsters in this season who are called Head Monsters are based on the mask monsters from Goranger The Thunder Zords are based on star constellations. * Draco Thunderzord * Pegasus Thunderzord * Equuleus Thunderzord * Leo Thunderzord * Phoenix Thunderzord * Byakko/White Tiger Thunderzord * (Tor) Wanjel Thunderzord The Goranger suits are used for the Wild West Rangers. New Characters Polyphemus: He's from the Helix Nebula, and the mentor of the Thunder Team Rangers. * His armor is the same as Master Kaku's armor from Dairanger. Luscus: Polyphemus' right hand man from the Helix Nebula. * The "First Lieutenant Zilong" costume is used foe this character. The Three Idiots * Motor Head * Tombstone Head * Telephone Head Mighty Morphine season 3 Differences The story resolves on the Aliens Rangers and Ninjor trying to help the other rangers gain back their powers and zords while fighting Master Vile (who was freed by his son "Rito" and "The Five Peddles of Darkness"). Rito is revived by Dark Spector for his master plan. The Alien Ninja Rangers are different races from other worlds: * Red Ranger/Gackos: * Blue Ranger/Cestro: * Yellow Ranger/Twigs: * Black Ranger/Quarry: * White Ranger/Breezy: Charecters The Five Peddles of Darkness * Oleander * Hydrangea * Iris * Bloodroot * Tulip General Triclops: The P.R. adapotion of Emperor Daidas. Mini series The mini series voucuses on other Rangers of Earth and from other worlds to help find the pieces of the Zeo crystal, while fighting against Master Vile’s ground general Triclops and his forces. Other Rangers Jakq and his Card Rangers: Big Five Rangers: Denzi Rangers: Vulcan Trio Rangers: Gem Rangers: Dyna Rangers: Bio Rangers: Myth Rangers: Flash Rangers: Aura Rangers: Beast Rangers: Driver Rangers: Education Rangers: Aquila Rangers: Zeo The Zeo Rangers who found each piece of the Zeo crystal are from different countries: * Red (South American) * Bule (Egypt) * Green (Greece) * Yellow (Japanese) * Pink (Easter Island) Defector is more like his Super Sentai counterpart. Kendama Robo is in this adaption as Kendama Megazord, a megazord made completely out of wood. The zords are based on famous landmarks and items: Trey the King Ranger serves as a mentor to the Zeo Rangers. Pyramidas serves a second Base for the Zeo Rangers. In this remake there was cavillation in the super continent "Pangea" (like its Super Sentai counterpart). Like his Super Sentai counterpart, Sprocket becomes an adult due to to his mother and father's sacrifice. Turbo Differences This remake includes the White Turbo Ranger named Radietta. Divatox wears Beauto Zonnette‘s costume, is one of Dimitri’s daughter, and sister to Radietta. Dappu is the assistant of Dimitria, and the Phantom Ranger. In Space Differences Dark Spector looks more like Dr. Hinelar from Megaranger. Galaxy Differences The story resolve on five space explorers traveling into space to save the universe from Scorpious. The Galactic Beast are based on star constellations in their galactazord form, and are named after the constellation they each came from: * Lion/Leo * Gorilla/Cepheus * Swan/Cygnus * Wolf/Lupus * Wild Cat/Lynx * Bull/Taurus * Rhino/Centaurus * Falcon/Phoenix * Shark/Cetus Rhino Galactabeast and Falcon Galactabeast have their own Galactazord form/Megazord form. Dino Thunder Differences Mesogog is a Saurian who’s body was found by Trent‘s dad and was used for experiments, transforming him into Mesogog. In the Dino Themed team-up special Mesogog improved his old body and kept it in a chmeber some kind. In this remake Mesogog and Trent made a deal and Trent joined Mesogog‘s side for a short time, until Trent’s dad revealed himself to Trent, having Trent joining the rangers‘ side. RPM The only differences in this version is that it won't be post apocalypse themed, the zords are almost like their Super Sentai counterpart, and that the Red Ranger's dad died. Samurai Difference * The shogun armor would take place of the super Mode. * The cockpits look like their Super Sentai counterpart, including no cockpit mode. * No Bulk and his nephew! Megaforce Legendary Dino Charge Ninja Steel Link https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.%27s_Power_Rangers_adaption_of_Ryusoulger https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/O.G.’s_Power_Rangers_adaptations Category:Omega groudon Category:Power Rangers Category:Hasbro